


Gamble江户赌局

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: TO 燐華





	Gamble江户赌局

**Author's Note:**

> TO 燐華

序幕 玄关。壁光。

——平成19年 夏——

“听说，这宅子，可是平安时代的呢。”

“啊，这个我也知道，当年——”

“这原先是姓为土方的宗族的世宅，但是到平安时代家道渐渐中落，结果在某一天……”

“土方家唯一的继承人——那位二十四岁即将娶亲的少爷——把房子输给了一个陌生人，后来这里就变成了坂田家宅。”

“那位少爷后来怎么样了呢？”

“谁知道，也许走了吧，就像那时的其他一无所有的赌徒一样……”

“真是变幻无常啊……”

 

黎明的曙光透过纸窗映射到破旧的壁龛上，站在玄关的游客不由自主被这庄严肃穆的景象所感染，宅院内刹时鸦雀无声。

 

 

〖注：平成19年为公元2007年〗

 

 

1st Gamble

——長和2年 夏——

呐，我们来打个赌吧。

 

 

那是土方听见他说的第一句话。

 

一分钟前那个白发男子不知从哪里冒出来，向正在酒馆里喝酒的土方提出了打赌的要求，而赌注就是土方点的小杯清酒。

/那怎么赌呢？/

/就赌这个。/男子笑着扬了扬手中的骨牌。

/好啊，谁先来？/

 

直到半分钟后男子饮尽了杯中的清酒，土方仍不明白为什么自己当时会答应他。

 

赌博之于当时江户的豪门子弟是司空见惯的事， 许多年轻男子在习武的同时也都对赌技十分精通，幸亦或不幸，土方十四郎在这两方面都是江户的佼佼者。

也许不过是一时的失误罢了。土方正这样想着，男子却忽然又提出了新的要求。

 

/再玩一盘怎么样？/

 

 

〖注：長和2年为公元1012年〗

 

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

贰幕 雪庭。虚象。

——寛仁４年 冬——

/再玩一盘怎么样？/

 

他一下坐起身来，才发现自己又在庭院里睡着了。

无端的嗜睡、失感，都是饮鸩止渴的后遗症。

落雪已经铺满了庭院，把周围的声音都悄然吞噬。无声。

『再玩一盘怎么样？』

突然想起已经好久没有再做那个梦。

朦朦胧胧中有一只虚幻的手攥着骨牌又向自己伸来。

 

土方长久以来都在疑惑，如果坂田银时在今天再次向他提出赌局的话，自己究竟会不会答应他？

 

 

〖注：寛仁4年为公元1020年〗

 

2nd Gamble

/赌什么呢？/

/就赌这几碟菜吧，怎么样？/

 

土方承认自己确实开局没开好，然而一时的失误并不是什么大事，特别是当赌注对自己无关紧要的时候。

问题就在于那个姓坂田的男子一而再再而三的赌赢，现在桌上的菜已经尽数落入了他的囊中。

土方忽然想到了那一种可能。

——这家伙，绝对是在出千。

 

出千并不可怕，可怕的是能够让别人完全无法觉察。

一般人遇到这样的出千者往往都避之不及，但是土方不一样。

因为他向来对自己的赌技无比自信。

 

过度的自信迫使他说出了这一生最让他后悔的话。

/坂田世兄，我们来赌点真格的如何？/

 

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■ 

叁幕 鲤池。波纹。

在池面的冰层下面，几尾锦鲤仍无忧无虑地游走其间。

巨大的波纹在水面下舒展开，同时映射到冰层上，像盛开的大朵扶桑。

有时土方会想，宿命就像那一层层波纹，任何在世间游走的人都不能避免终被它波及的一天。想要逃脱它，就如同鲤鱼想要离开水一样不可能。

 

 

而我们能做的，只是愿赌服输。

 

3rd Gamble

推牌。

叠塔。

套牌。

一轮又一轮。

毫无破绽。

 

金钱不断易主。

土方想起了很久以前一位长辈对他说的话。

记住，如果三局之后你还看不出那个人在出千，但是你却不停地输钱的话，什么也不要管，马上拔刀将他斩击。

土方悄悄单手握紧了腰间的佩刀。

要拔刀吗？

这是脱身的最好办法。

就趁现在——

 

 

/土方君是不是在想，我刚才是在出千？/

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■ 

肆幕 阁楼。雾隙。

——似乎就是从那一日开始，宅子终年雾气弥漫。

仿佛只有在那个人在的时候，光芒才能照进屋宅。

 

就如同现在。

土方看着他在所有家仆的恭迎下走进玄关，穿过中庭，登上阁楼。

一丝耀眼而又熟悉的光芒越过雾隙折射而来，刺痛土方的眼睛。

 

刀，重新打理过了？

土方恍恍然地想。

4th Gamble

不行，破绽什么的完全看不出来。

现如今最好的拔刀时机也早已错过。

——而那家伙赢的钱已经越来越多。

更糟糕的是，刚才男子的话语让土方大脑瞬间一片空白，完全陷入了被动的境地。

一阵茫然失措之后，土方想到了。

——现在唯一的办法就是改用强项对付弱项。

 

/看来骨牌你很在行，不知您骰盅的技术怎么样？/

 

/那我们赌什么呢？/

 

/我手上全部的钱。/

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■ 

伍幕 静屋。蚁痕。

蚂蚁窸窸窣窣爬过屋檐。

留下一点痕迹，宛如掌纹，在生命中蜿蜒，那时花火。

土方躺在藤椅上，半睡半醒之间感到有微弱的风，微风拂面，一种轻微的热度。

细弱的颤抖，土方知道那是他的刀。

——确切得说，曾经是他的刀，而现在则佩带在另一个人的腰间。

土方知道那个人现在就站在这里，静静地站在他面前看着他。

——刀，重新打理过了。

最终还是囚入了木鞘。

 

 

万籁俱寂。

 

5th Gamble

哗啦哗啦。

哗啦哗啦。

哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦。

骰盅声渐渐响起来，震耳欲聋。

停。

银时慢慢揭开盖子，三个五。

周围一片嘘声。

土方松了一口气，也揭开盖子。

 

 

——是三个四。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■ 

陆幕 神龛。突风。

飓风。

哪里来的飓风将大雾吹散。

恍如隔世。

土方睁开眼，看见他就站在自己的面前。

土方伸出手指去触碰他的肌肤。

——温热的。

不是虚象。

 

 

飓风。

哪里来的飓风将大雾吹散。

 

6th Gamble

/感谢土方君的厚遇了。/

/……/

无论怎么说都不可能。明明是三六，为什么最后会变成三四？

无法言喻的急噪。土方几乎感到难以置信。

/不行，再来一次！/

/哦，这样啊。那你身上还有什么能做赌注的吗？/

/……/

/我看，就用你腰间的刀吧。/

/……好，开始吧。/

哗啦哗啦。

哗啦哗啦。

哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦。

停。

银时慢慢揭开盖子，还是三个五。

周围一片轻微的喘气声。大家都在等待土方的结果。

土方沉住呼吸，也揭开盖子。

 

 

——仍旧是三个四。

 

 

土方顿时感到眼前一黑。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

柒幕 暗橱。暮染。

——在黑暗中交缠在一起。

——温度混杂，呼吸低靡。

无法思考。

不想思考。

 

 

一点点微弱的光。

 

7th Gamble

哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦……

剧烈的摇晃。

不能输，老宅的房契不知不觉间成为土方最后的筹码。

停。

土方悄悄将罐子掀开一条缝。

——三个六。

长长吐出一口气，土方又合上罐子。

银时仍旧摇出了三个五。

 

这下应该没问题了。

 

土方慢慢揭开盖子。

 

——却是三个四。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

捌幕 障子。浮夜。

/如果我赢了这局，那你要把刚才从我这里抢走的全部还给我。/

/如果你输了的话，你也要遵守约定永不再握刀，然后——把你的右手给我。/

 

印象中后来喝下了鸩酒，虽然最后还是被他放血救了回来。

恍惚间感觉那只带有热度的手轻轻拉起了自己的右手，柔柔地把它按在桌上，另一只手拔出了原本属于自己的佩刀。

一种陷入圈套的慌乱。

无尽的恐惧与后悔。

/不要……/

 

 

——刀终是没有落下去。

 

 

/我把你的手还给你。/

/……/

/作为交换，把你自己交给我吧。/

/……/

 

宛如献祭的夜。

每一寸都会吻到，每一寸都不放过。

不想思考，无法思考。

 

幻真幻假世,从此不相关。

 

8th Gamble

/我答应你的要求。/

 

骰子的撞击声再次在空气中响起来。

哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦……

停。

土方将罐子掀开一条缝。

——三个六。

土方松了一口气，揭开盖子。

/这次我先开。/

 

在众人的猜测中，银时也慢慢揭开盖子。

 

——三六多一点。

 

有一个骰子被巨大的外部力量截成两半，结果成了三六多一点。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

幕起 駅前。白昼。

——長保４年 春——

树阴底下，两个小小的男孩子正在玩着骨牌。

黑头发的身上穿着锦服，白头发的双手抱着长刀。

/愿赌服输愿赌服输，快把你的刀给我。/

小小的土方去扯小小的银时的袖口。

/……/

一阵纠缠后银时失了先机，小小的土方拿了佩刀高兴地跑回宅里，只剩下小小的银时失落地往回走。

/我早晚要让这把刀回到我的手里。/

 

/绝对连本带利……/

 

 

日轮的光晕撒在这个短短的白昼。

 

〖注：長保4年为公元1002年〗

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐主题音乐:椎名林檎 ギャンブル(Gamble)


End file.
